


First in All Things

by Zirana



Category: Resident Evil/Biohazard
Genre: Anal, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirana/pseuds/Zirana
Summary: First fic I'm bold enough to post, and it's about Chris's first time with Wesker, in an established relationship. No particular timeline. They are my OTP. I hope you enjoy it.Update: I fixed some errors and managed to fix the formatting. Due to protections embedded in my web browser, I didn't know there was a Rich Text option. D'oh! It should be fixed now and appear as I originally wrote it. Maybe some day I'll learn how to post in HTML, but that day is not today. Hope you enjoy this new and improved version! Good health to you all <3
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	First in All Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, so please inform me of anything I can do to improve my writing or my posting. I hope you like it! Take care!

Chris bit the pillow below him as Wesker sank into him from behind. He knew he agreed to this, but he didn't think it'd be this painful. The tip of Wesker's cock stretched his rim inwards with inexorable force, until his flesh caved and the head pushed into him fully. He shifted uncomfortably as the tip slipped deeper into him, followed by the thick shaft. As each inch slowly impaled him, he felt an intense burning stretch in his most intimate of places. He bit the pillow harder, muffling his grunts and groans of discomfort.

  
Wesker heard him, however, and stilled behind him. He leaned forward to place a kiss on Chris's shoulder blade, inadvertently pushing himself deeper into Chris, and chuckled when another groan slipped out.

"We can stop, if you'd like," he said.

Chris paused, thinking about it, before he shook his head. He spit out the pillow, before he said, " Just be slow and careful, and I'll be okay. I'll let you know if it gets to be too much."

"Very well," Wesker said. He remained still, stroking up and down Chris's sides to soothe him. After a couple minutes of this, he kissed Chris's shoulder blade again, before he squeezed Chris's hip to let him know he was resuming.

Chris gasped, his back arching, as Wesker's hips shot forward in a quick thrust, until his cock was more than halfway inside Chris. Wesker stilled again, one hand stroking his side, the other gripping and stroking his hip. He pulled out a few inches, before making another shallow thrust into Chris. He did this for several minutes, thrusting slowly and shallowly back and forth, until most of his cock was buried inside Chris.

Wesker slowly and carefully pulled out of Chris until only the tip was left inside him. He then pushed back into him in one long, slow stroke, not stopping until his hips were pressed against Chris's and he was completely bottomed out inside him.

Chris shouted in pained ecstacy, almost arching off the bed. The stretch of Wesker's cock inside him burned all the way through him, feeling both painful and pleasurable. Never would he have thought to have another man inside him, especially a man like Wesker. He felt full, and strange, having a man's erection seated fully into him. He could feel Wesker's hips pressed against his buttocks, and his abdomen against his lower back. He shivered as Wesker leaned forward and kissed his shoulder again. He knew Wesker was giving him time to adjust to the feel of him, and was waiting for him to be ready before he started moving.

Looking back over his shoulder at Wesker, he nodded, telling Wesker "I'm ready." Wesker nodded back, and slowly pulled out of him once again. He pushed back into him equally slowly, all the way, until he repeated the process. He kept slowly thrusting in and out of Chris for several minutes. Chris writhed, the sensations were so strange and good as he was steadily impaled over and over. He grunted and groaned with each thrust, and he could tell his noises were doing things to Wesker with how he gripped Chris's hips.

Wesker leaned forward on an inward thrust and kissed Chris's shoulder, telling him "I'm going to speed up now." Chris nodded on a moan as Wesker bottomed out inside him again.

Wesker pulled out to the tip again, before thrusting into Chris much faster than before. Chris cried out, gasping. Wesker quickly pulled out and thrust back in again, gripping Chris's hips and tilting them, so he struck something deep inside him. Chris shouted, almost blacking out from the pleasure, as Wesker struck his prostate head-on. Indescribable pleasure bloomed inside him on each inward thrust as Wesker struck his prostate. He could feel his climax building, as Wesker gradually increased the pace and depth of his thrusts until he was pistoning in and out of Chris.

Panting breaths, groans, grunts, and moans, and the slap of flesh on flesh resounded throughout the room as Wesker took him. Chris thought his eyes would roll back into his head from the pleasure, and they almost did as Wesker tilted his hips up and pushed his shoulders down, changing the angle of each stroke completely. Each thrust speared into him, hitting square onto his prostate and sending ecstacy quaking through him. He knew he was getting close, and moaned into the pillow.

His lower stomach tightened, and then he screamed Wesker's name as he had the best climax of his life, coming onto the bedspread beneath him. He collapsed onto the wetness, Wesker's grip on his hips keeping his ass up in the air as he continued to pound into him. Chris quivered a bit, as he was feeling a bit oversensitive from his climax, and Wesker didn't seem like he was going to stop his thrusts anytime soon.

Chris moaned at each of Wesker's pounding thrusts, this new angle making everything even more intense on top of the aftershocks of his orgasm. Wesker continued to thrust into him hard and fast for many minutes more. His mind was starting to glaze over from the pleasure when he felt the pace of Wesker's thrusts become erratic. A few more deep thrusts, and then he groaned and Wesker cried out, as he felt Wesker push into him as hard and deep as he could, and then he felt his cock pulse as Wesker climaxed inside him.

After he orgasmed, Wesker collapsed on top of him for a couple minutes, panting. He covered Chris's shoulders and back in kisses. Chris blearily opened his eyes, and turned his face so Wesker could capture his mouth in a tender kiss. Wesker nipped his lip at the end of the kiss, and then sat up slowly. They both hissed as Wesker slowly and carefully pulled out of him. Chris groaned as he felt wetness slip out and coat his inner thighs.

Wesker carefully turned him over on his back, for which he was thankful. Wesker laid down beside him, slipping his arm over his waist and nuzzling his ear.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Chris?"

"Chris?"

Wesker looked over, and saw Chris asleep with a smile on his lips. Wesker smirked to himself, and kissed Chris on his forehead, happy he could make his first time so enjoyable. Hugging Chris, he curled up against him, and fell asleep, both of them smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I treasure any constructive criticisms you can give me. Thank you for your time. <3


End file.
